mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Satoshi Urushihara
| birth_place = Hiroshima Prefecture, | residence = | nationality = Japanese | other_names = | known_for = Legend of Lemnear Plastic Little Growlanser Langrisser | occupation = Manga artist Illustrator | years_active = | religion = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relations = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = http://blog.livedoor.jp/uruchi1/ | footnotes = | box_width = | misc = }} is a Japanese manga artist and illustrator known for his distinctive style of featuresque and beautiful characters. His work is the basis for anime such as Plastic Little and Legend of Lemnear, and appears in the Langrisser and Growlanser series of tactical CRPGs. Early life Satoshi Urushihara was born on February 9, 1966 in Hiroshima Prefecture, Japan. He met fellow illustrator Kinji Yoshimoto in 1983 while attending a technical high school in Miyajima. He effectively started his career in manga and anime when he was selected as animator for the animated movie , produced by Kadokawa Haruki Jimusho and Toei Animation, a position he was actively looking for. Anime and manga career After graduating from high school in 1984, he was employed by Toei Animation and after gaining some experience he was promoted to key animator with the animated TV series ''The Transformers. The next year, Urushihara became a freelancer, working mainly in original video animations. It was his work with the OVA Megazone 23 Part II (1986) that made him recognized by producers of the AIC studio. This lead him to be the character designer and animation supervisor of the adult-restricted OVA (New Cream Lemon series, episode 2) released in 1987. This work was his debut as character designer, although at the time of the original OVA release, his name was kept secret and afterwards announced on the official website of Earthwork. In 1990, along with illustrators Kinji Yoshimoto and Yoshihiro Kimura, he created the production company Earthwork. Works Manga *''Chirality'' *''Eidoron Shadow'' (known as Eidron Shadow in Germany) *''Legend of Lemnear'' *''Mirowoire: The Mirror Within a Mirror'' *''Plastic Little'' *''Ragnarock City'' *''RC Twins'' (enclosed within the "Sigma" artbook) *''Ryoujoku'' (also known as Love Intermission) *''Vampire Master Dark Crimson'' Artbooks * Satoshi Urushihara Cell Works. ISBN 4896010868. (1994/05/01) (Note: title is in English.) * . ISBN 489389126X. (1996/10) * . ISBN 405601681X. (1997/11/06) * . ISBN 405601955X. (1998/08/14) * . ISBN 4840219184. (2002/08) * . ISBN 4056031223. (2003/04) * . ISBN 479732547X. (2003/12) (Note: title is in English, with katakana transliteration.) * . ISBN 4063645339. (2003/12/17) * . ISBN 4840226687. (2004/06) (Note: title is in English, with katakana transliteration.) * . ISBN 4861761131. (2005/03) * . ISBN 4056039615. (2005/04/02) * . ISBN 4757724969. (2005/10/03) * . ISBN 4056044856. (2006/06/30) * . ISBN 4056056706. (2009/11/30) Anime *''Another Lady Innocent'' (Japanese title Front Innocent) *''Crying Freeman'' (Production Supervision (vol 3 & 4)) *''Growlanser IV'' (Character Design) *''Legend of Lemnear'' *''Plastic Little'' *''Bubblegum Crisis'' (Chief Production Supervisor (ep 7), Guest Character Designer (ep 7)) *''Record of Lodoss War (OVA)'' (Assistant Animator, Production Supervision (Ep 5)) Video Games *''Langrisser'' series *''Growlanser'' series *''Cybernator'' (Japanese title Assault Suits Valken) *''Next King: Millennial Kingdom of Love'' Other works * Provided artwork for the Street Fighter II drama CDs Mad Revenger and Portrait of the Magician. *''Satoshi Urushihara Posterbox'' *''G.I. Joe'' *''Transformers_series'' *Tenma Magazine covers *Staff member of many anime, including Record of Lodoss War and Bubblegum Crisis OAV *In his artbook Nostalgic Heroines, Urushihara creates a series of images that involves characters, mainly female, from well-known popular anime series including Neon Genesis Evangelion, Nadesico, and Dirty Pair. Notes The three video games that Urushihara has done artwork for, Langrisser, the Growlanser series, and Assault Suits Valken, all have to do with war or conflict. While Urushihara is renowned for his female designs, in these three games all the protagonists are male. See also *Kou Kawarajima References External links *Satoshi Urushihara's blog *Earthwork official webpage (adults only) * *Urushihara Satoshi at Ultimate Manga Guide Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Manga artists Category:Hentai creators Category:Japanese animators Category:Japanese illustrators Category:People from Hiroshima Prefecture de:Satoshi Urushihara es:Satoshi Urushihara fa:ساتوشی اوروشیهارا fr:Satoshi Urushihara ko:우루시하라 사토시 it:Satoshi Urushihara ja:うるし原智志 zh:漆原智志